Fallen
by sweettwilightvamps13
Summary: Written with Eli.Sequel to The Open Door.Love strikes again in the Volturi castle.Old enemies seek revenge.Ancient laws are broken in the name of love.Can the invincible Volturi walk out of this situation and how much will they lose in the name of power?
1. Prologue

Hi. So thank you for the reviews for The Open Door. Here is the sequel …Enjoy and write reviews. You know that we are from Bulgaria so please be nice.

The Open Door

The long awaited sequel;

Fallen

prologue

Sleepless in Voltera

**CORINPOV**

JANE AND Felix were on their honeymoon somewhere in East Europe, Bulgaria, I think. Dimitri and Heidi were off to Paris with Dora, showing her Disneyland. Aro and Sulpicia were taking a vacation in Rome and Marcus was with his friend Lestat in Seville, Spain. So practically only Caius and Athenodora were ruling. Chelsea, my BFF and an older sister, sort of, was bringing 'food' since there was no Heidi. Renate was still guarding and everything was calm and smooth. For as much as something can be calm and smooth in a vampire castle that it.

'WHERE IS HE', Renata stormed in the atrium' WHERE IS HE…WHEN I FIND HIM HE IS ABOUT TO SUFFER A SLOW AND TORTUROUS DEATH. AFTON'

I was barely suppressing a laugh. If Renata only knew that I was the one giving Afton ideas, she'd probably kill me. Her hair was a bright neon field green. Go me…


	2. Chapter 1 The seventh

Chapter1

FELIXPOV

It's been 3 weeks since me and Jane got married. Aro allowed us to have our honeymoon in Bulgaria for as long as we wished. The house we lived in was enormous. Decorated with expensive works of art and fine furniture the 50 year old _Nikolovi estate_ was a sight to behold. Theodora Nikolova and her family lived in Sofia, so their house in Raduil village was left. We only hunted animals in order to avoid suspicion since it was a small village.

It was time to hunt again. Gladly _Nikolovi estate_ was near the woods.

'Jane, love, are you ready,' I asked.

'Just a minute, dear.'

She appeared at the top of the massive stone staircase. She was wearing a white top and short chocolate brown skirt and a pair of black sneakers. I held her arm as we both jumped on the back porch and started running trough the trees.

It was a beautiful night. The full moon was spreading its soft light. Jane was sitting on my lap. After dealing with a few deers, a fox and a Bulgarian brown bear we were both full. We weren't talking, simply enjoying each others presence. I was just about to say I'll never let anything separate us ahurt nd her. That's when it happened. Jane became tense.

'Do you feel it' she asked me.

'Feel what'

'Well, well, well. What do we have here … two Volturi lovers… hmm'

We both turned… and froze. It was impossible.

'Gabriel' I managed. 'But I had killed Gabriel a little over 2000 years ago.

'Gabriel the seventh, I believe. You must be Felix. The one who killed my ancestor. I am just like him…an Alpha…' he snapped his fingers. 'Get them' he ordered.

**So this was the first chapter. And yes Jane and Felix are in Bulgaria :D and the house actually Gabriel is a werewolf if you didn't figure it out but I'm sure you did.**


	3. Chapter 2 In the background

Chapter 2

In the background

CorinPOV

I was wandering around in the castle.

'Hey, Corin. Wanna help redecorate Heidi's closet' Santiago asked.

'Sure, later.' By redecoration we meant selling all the stuff on e-bay. Rather childish, but fun. I'd like to see the usually composed Heidi's reaction when she returns from Disneyland in Paris. I sighed. That's all I was. The child, the prankster, the Volturi sweetie. But never anything more. Just the good old Corin. I was like that in my human life as well. Naturally shy, rarely speaking with the others, with a very few friends, a bookworm, sometimes called a nerd. People either liked my quietness or simply ignored me. I was always like that. Hidden in the background. Nothing different after my change. I was rather short, with shoulder length brown hair. Forever frozen at 15. Nothing much. My gift was nothing much as well. I could change mine and other's appearance. I rarely did it for myself, but I sometimes annoy the female population in Volturi castle by doing it to them. After all that's just me. Just Corin. I used to dream of being able to turn invisible. That it until I met _him_. Alec. And I realized I loved him. But he would never notice _me. _I wasn't the pretty one – that would be Heidi. I wasn't the smart one – that would be Renata. I wasn't the one with the cool gift – that would be Jane. I wasn't the charming one – that would be Chelsea. I was just me. Corin – the quiet kind booklover with the plain gift that likes to play pranks on the others because she envies them. Just Corin, hidden in the background watching the other's happiness from afar. And that's why he would never see me and would always pass me as if I don't exist... The only person I always wanted to see me acts as if I'm invisible. And that hurts worse than Jane's worst torture. Because this is my pain and only Aro knows about it. He can't help me. He can only watch as I fall apart from the inside because I love _Alec_, and _he_ would never love _me_.

_After all, I'm just Corin. And I __**used**__ to be proud of it._


	4. Chapter 3 No choice

**I'm so sorry that we didn't update sooner but we had many exams and we didn't have free time at all. Thank you very much for the reviews. They inspire so write more. So this chapter is written in VivianPOV. Read and find out who is Vivian.**

No choice

Chapter 3 VivianPOV

All I could see were trees. It was very beautiful and quiet. I could finally hear my thoughts. I was thinking about my life. About everything that I was. I'm a werewolf. And I'm not the only one of course. We call ourselves "The Children of the Moon". Usually I think that being one of us is actually a curse than… a lifestyle (as my father says). But I'm not allowed to think that way because I'm the Alpha's daughter. And with this I think I made it clear that I'm not allowed to do or think anything on my own. I can't go to the city nor to the real world at all (did I mention that we live in a domain in Rila mountain? It's really isolated.). I can't choose who to love (like in the movies). I can't live normal life. After every fool moon I came to his place to think. The wind made my long, dark brown hair floating around me. I was playing with my hands. I've always been really pale. My father used to joke that I was actually a vampire. Uhh…vampires. We hated them. They were the reason that we hide form the world.

Now let me tell you something about the werewolves. When you are one of The Children of the Moon on your 18th birthday the Change begin. And than on the next fool moon…you are a werewolf. It's very hard to find yourself after the transformation. Especially for the beginners. Our ancestors didn't know how to control themselves. After they transformed back to human in their mind they were still wolves. The Children of the Moon were very wild back then. They lived like animals. Literally. That's way the Volturi decided to kill them all. And they almost did . There had been few Children of the Moon left when _he_ came. My great great great grandfather. Gabriel the first. He was the first werewolf that managed to stay normal after the transformation. Nobody knows how. He just did. Some say that it was because of his gene. From his blood were created the new Children of the Moon. (**Like in Underworld: Rise of the lycans)** The Volturi learned about him and killed him. They thought that the werewolves disappeared but they were wrong. With the years the number of the werewolves had grown up to 30 and the Volturi didn't have even the slightest idea of that.

I was still thinking of our past when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Vivian? I know you're here. Can you do me the honor to talk to me please? Get your royal ass here right now!" It was Astrid (aka my best friend). She knew that I came here after the fool moon but she usually didn't disturb me. I got up and slowly walked to her.

"First of all Astrid you know that I hate the whole "royal" thing so please cut it. Now what's wrong?"

"Well Your Majesty," I made a face and she laughed "The great Alpha is calling you." I nudged her at the kidneys. "You could just say that my dad wants to see me."

"Yes I could. But it's not that fun, is it?" she laughed. She grabbed my hand and we started waking. Our house was so…what was the word? Magnificent. It was very solid. Nothing could ruin it. My father was waiting for me in the hall. Right next to him were…no I couldn't believe. Was that some kind of joke? Right next to my father were standing two _vampires. _I could smell them. I could see their red eyes.

"Vivian, dear, I'd like you to meet Felix and Jane. They were at their honeymoon, I believe, at the "Nikolovi estate" OK now I needed to sit. Not only that we had two vampires here but they were Volturi soldiers!!! It looked like this week was going to be pretty interesting. I didn't have chance to say something because the male one – Felix knocked down one of his guards. The other one – Jane looked, no she smiled at the man who held her and on the next second he was down on the floor screaming and writhing in pane. Felix was like really, really strong. He fought with four people (including my father) at once. The others who were not fighting were watching terrified our brother suffering on the floor. Then I figured it out. She could only attack one person. I had to distract her in order the others to be able to bring her down. With all my strength I tried to knock her down. I did distract her but I was the knocked one. In that moment the others caught her.

"Run Felix! Run now!" was the only thing she said before she couldn't move or talk at all. The male hesitated for a second. He didn't want to leave her. Suddenly he jumped from the nearest window. He was too fast. We lost him but we were sure that he will come back for his wife.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN;Hi. Thank you all for the reviews. Write more :D. I have some good news. The next few chapters are ready and I will update tomorrow. So about this chapter. This happens 2 days after chapter 3. PS: you can see picture of Vivian in our profile.  
**

Chapter 4

FelixPOV

I ran as fast as I could. I needed to get help. They had Jane there. My beautiful dear Jane. Oh, there would be hell to pay. I knew the Cullens had a house in Greece. I only prayed they were there. I needed to contact as many vampires as I could. I passed the Bulgaria – Greece boundary line and soon caught the scent of vampires. The house was in the mountain. A beautiful residence of white marble. Before I could even knock on the door it opened and I was greeted by the comforting sight of Eleazar's face.

'Oh my God, felix, what happened to you…' he exclaimed.

'Eleazar,' I chocked 'I need your help.'

It turned out the Denali sisters were staying with the Cullens for a while. I told everyone what happened in the woods. Esme was sobbing

'I can't believe it…after all these years… and Jane…god knows what they'll do to her…' she was so sympathetic. I had to contact the ancients. Edward only nodded and gave me a cell phone. Mind readers aren't that bad after all. He chuckled. I dialed the number. It was Caius who picked up.

'Felix is there the matter' he asked angrily.

'They're back…the Children of The Moon are back.'

Silence.

'I'll contact Aro and Marcus. Where are you?'

'In Greece with the Cullens…Eleazar is there.'

'Perfect. Wait for us. We'll get Jane out at all costs. We won't let the monsters hurt her.'

Meanwhile in Rila; janePOV

It hurts. The dry ache in my throat is unbearable but I won't give them the pleasure of begging or screaming. Screaming is for victims. I'm not a victim. I can't use my gift. The lack of fresh blood in my system prevents it. And the pain is so damn terrible. I need the blood. But I can hold on. Oh no. here she comes. My torturer. Astrid was the bitch's name. She has a gift similar to mine. Damn have I forgotten werewolves could posses' gifts? She smiles nastily at me. Do I do this when I torture…

I bite furiously on my lip. I won't scream… but it hurts so much. I can't bear it. I **want **to scream. _Screaming is for victims. I'm not a victim. Screaming is for victims. I'm not a victim. Screaming is for victims. I'm not a victim…. _I repeat my mantra over and over in my head. I want to run away. There is something…no there is someone….I have to go on… I must be strong… there was reason but I can't remember it. It's too painful. No, I must survive this… something… someone… a reason… I can't remember.... it hurts…everything… I can't scream… I have to be strong…

Because….why does I have to be strong… I don't remember…I mustn't scream…

AstridPOV

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…STOP. STOP PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU STOOOOOOOOOOOP' the little vampire bitch cried in agony. I focused and put more pressure in the torture.

'Astrid…' Vivian yelled. 'That's enough. Can't you see you're maddening her?'

'As you wish almighty Alpha.' I teased.

'Dad's calling you. Go'

I left.

VivianPOV

The vampiress looked somewhere around thirteen. She was so fragile. So breakable. The starve and the tortures have weakened her body to an impossible state. She was hanging on the stone wall by the wrists, the chains scatching her hard skin. She merely opened her dark eyes.

'What do you want of me' she hissed.

I looked at mi left hand. There were the scars. No one knows I'm cutting myself. Not even my BFF Astrid. I do it sometimes when desperate. It's better to flow blood than tears. I was in one of those states. I figured that instead of loosing the blood I might as well give it for a better cause. The glass was full. The vampiress moaned when she smelled the blood. I pressed the cup to her lips. She drank thirstily.

'Why are you helping me' she whispered.

'Everyone deserves happiness.' I told her. 'I'll come tomorrow again. They'll kill me if they find out, but you have a family and… a mate, is that how you call it.

The vampiress nodded weakly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JanePOV

Third person

It hurt. Everything in her body hurt. That damn bitch Astrid. she'd pay. The door slightly opened and heentered the room. Gabriel. He walked straight to her. She was barely able to lift her head and look him in the eye. She spat on his face and than yelped in pain when he punched her in the stomach.

'Since you refuse to share the information I know you have, than maybe I should figure another way to torture you.' He whispered and then stroked her check. Her breathing got harder, she winced.

'Astrid overdid it, didn't she…I guess you figured her talent, right. She can inflict harm just like you. However her gift has physical affect on the body. Now, vampire, this is your last chance to tell me the exact location of your so called masters before I do what I intend to.'

'I'll never betray my masters' she whispered.

'well then' the werewolf's strong arms caressed the sides of her body. The very touch caused her great pain. She barely suppressed a scream. Than he dug his nails in her flesh and tore off her clothes. It was then when she realized what his intentions were.

'no' she whispered 'don't do this…'

'I wonder what your mate will think… I wonder if he'll ever touch you again after that'

'No, please…don't' never had the proud Volturi guard begged before, but beg she did now in the eyes of the worst torture imaginable. 'I'm begging you, don't'

The chains fell from her wrists and her broken body hit the hard stone floor. She tried to get away from that monstrous creature that intended to take away the little dignity she had left. His strong hot body pushed her down to the ground. For a while only her sharp piercing screams echoed trough the dungeons.

_X_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

he left her hurt and naked on the floor. He didn't even bother to chain her again. She was too weak now. And she knew it wouldn't be long before she breaks. Jane stretched one trembling arm and weakly pulled her torn jacket to cover her naked form. And the monster's words echoed in her mind. _I wonder if he'll ever touch you again after that…_

* * *

**AN: Hi, thanks for reading. OK now if anyone didn't figure it out Gabriel raped Jane. I'm sure that you're not idiots and you got it but we're writing it just in case. Please, please review. **


	7. Chapter 6 I want you to want me

**So this chapter is about Corin. Its inspired by my one of my favorite songs I want you to want me by Cheap Trick. Heart heart heartbreak by Boys Like Girls inspired me too. Thank you for the reviews we love reading them so please write more. :D  
**

I want you to want me

CorinPOV

"_I __want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'__?" I_ LOVED this song. I was listening "I want you to want me" by Cheap Trick. The volume was on max. I was singing and dancing all over the room. The reason I adored this song was not only the great rhythm. It was like THIS song was written exactly for ME and Alec.

"I like that song too." I turned. There he was. Alec – standing as gorgeous as ever, in front of my door, with a smile on his face. I turned off the music.

"Hello Alec. What's wrong?" There had to be something wrong. He wouldn't come to my room if there wasn't something wrong, right?

"O nothing. Just now when Jane, Felix and Dimitri are not here I'm kind of bored. Santiago annoys the hell out of me with is complaining that he wanted to go to Rome too. Afton is dieing right know. Renata found him. So you are my only hope. Please entertain me or I will die." He wanted me to entertain him. I can entertain you so much that you won't be bored ever again dear. No Corin! What the hell were you thinking? Now talk to him or he will think that you're mute.

"Well the sky is clear tonight so I was about to go watch the stars. Do you want to watch them with me?" Corin you idiot. Of course he won't watch the stars with you.

"Sure" was all he said.

We were lying on the ground talking and laughing about everything. It was amazing. He was so beautiful that it almost hurt.

"You know it's very fun to be around you. You are a good friend."

"Am I only a friend to you?" Did I just say that OUT LOUD? OMG!

"What?" he looked confused. He didn't understand me. Than after a second his eyes widened. He got it. I had to tell him. It was the only way.

"Ok Alec I have a confession to make. I-I-I" I had never stutter before. What was wrong with me? Ok Corin, just say it. "I love you Alec. The first time I met you, you just took my breath away. I can't stop thinking about you. I just…I just want you to want me and I need you to need me" I quoted my favorite song and smiled "I love you Alec! I love you!" this was all I could say.

"But I don't love you Corin. Err… I have to go." Suddenly I felt really, really mad, furious, insane whatever you want to call it. I just told him I loved him and he wanted to leave me without any but "I don't love you"?! Oh I don't think so.

"Alec, wait for a second. I just revealed my feelings for you and you just leave me here heartbroken, with anything but "I don't love you Corin"? I deserve something more. I'm a Volturi soldier for crying out loud!" I didn't realized that I was shouting.

"First don't shout at me. Second …what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Ok I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't love you the way you do. You are my friend Coirn nothing more. I know I'm hurting you. I can tell you that I love you but that's going to be a lie and you will suffer even more. Are you satisfied now? I told you everything. I have to go now."

Are you happy now Corin? He told you everything. I felt…I don't know what I felt. Emptiness, pain, shock? Yea may be that were the words. I would give everything, everything just to stop loving Alec. Then I figured it. I knew exactly who could make my pain stop. My best friend – Chelsea. After a minute I was in front of her door.

"Hi Corin," she greeted me cheerfully "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw my expression.

"Chelsea I have a big favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Chelsea…can you make it stop," she looked at me confused "Can you make me stop loving Alec?


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry that we didn't update for so long but there was some kind of problem with my computer or something. Now this chapter is about Aro and Sulpicia andddd well it showes Aro in whole new way. So enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Sulpicia POV

Third person

_The other wom__en_

Aro was lovely. She loved him and he always loved her. They were the perfect couple. He – the tall handsome brunette and she the slightly shorter perfect blonde. The royal family. He would often kiss her and tell her she was beautiful and he would byu her presents each of them costing a small fortune. And they were the perfect family.

After all, he loved her. But then again there was always them – the other women.

Sulpicia knew Aro was unfaithful. She's always known it. So she ignored his whores. And she knew they were more than one. But that was in the begging.

Now she can't live with it. They scream. They argue. Always. He loves her just as much as she loves him, but the flame of their love doesn't burn ass strong. Not now. Not anymore.

They're in Volterra now. Soon heading to Jane's rescue. Sulpicia, being unable to have children, treated Jane as a daughter. He was late. Again. Aro was always late.

'YOU WERE WITH HER…WITH THAT FILTHY GUARD WHATWASHERNAME…YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH HER… DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE… TELL ME YOU UNFATFULL BASTARD…IS SHE BETTER THAN ME…. ANSWER IF YOU DARE TO…BUT YOU DON'T… YOU JACKASS AND A LIAR… YOUR LIES KILLED DIDDY… YOU KILLED HER… YOUR OWN SISTER… WILL YOU KILL ME TOO…. ANSWER ME…' Sulpicia screamed uncontrollably.

'how dare you…' Aro was chocking with anger. He reached and slapped his wife hard on the face. She fell backwards on the bed.'how dare you…'he repeated'how dare you speak to me that way and speak of her…'

She stared at him horrified. Aro had never gone phisocal before. Sure he screamed and hit the furniture but never had he spoke to his wife with this hatred. He loved her after all. He loved her despite everything. Despite the other women.


	9. Chapter 8 TRUTH

Chapter 8

Truth

MarcusPOV

I saw Sulpicia. She bursted in my room and ran to me. She was crying.

'Marcus, I must speak to you.' She said.

'Of course, sit.' I gestured towards a chair.

'I must tell you this' she said quietly' you'll hate me, but I must.

'Whatever you say shall never make me hate you' I whispered.

'You say it now but will wish Aro's death after.' She sighed.

'Sulpicia, I swear to you, that whatever you say it will never make me hate you and I promise to never inflict harm to you or your mate no matter what' i told her softly.

'It's…it's about D-Diddy' she sobbed. I was suddenly on alert.' aro...Aro killed her…Aro killed Didyme Marcus. It was him"

'No…NO, NO!'

**AN wooooooooh, cliffy, just for you guys…sorry it's a short one. You can red the **_FALLEN; CUT SCENES._**Stuff that simply didn't go with our plotline. Check out my Vampire diaries one –shot and Eli's one-shot about the movie Thirteen. we'd love feedback…**

**Now review or I'll send Sulpicia… **


	10. Chapter 9 REVIEW COMPETITION

Chapter9

AthenodoraPOV

NOT HER

The family was falling apart. It was plain obvious. The Volturi were cracking and soon we would fall unless I did something. But I couldn't. I wasn't her. She was the one that kept us together. And I wasn't her. We were falling apart.

With grief sunken Marcus and Aro and Sulpicia's marriage slowly drifting, with Jane missing and the newfound love affair between Alec and Corin, with Caius always missing. The family was falling apart and I couldn't stop it.

Because I wasn't her.

She was the strong one. The one to make decisions fast. A creature born only to bring happiness.

_Flashback;_

'_Promise me, Dora, promise me that no matter what happens to me, you'll keep the family together. Promise me you won't let us fall apart.''_

'_I promise,'_

'I didn't keep my promise. But I'm not you. I've never been you. Forgive me.' I speak to the portrait of a young dashing vampire. She has raven black knee-length hair and bright eyes the color of fresh human blood and she is smiling. To who…to her early death…to the pain surrounding her… she is smiling as if she has some sort of an inner joke with herself… and maybe, just maybe I know why we all loved her so much…

**AN**_**; REVIEW COMPETITION**_

Hello, it's me, Tedi. This is the _**REVIEW COMPETITION**_.

To enter the competition you must review. Your review must contain;

Your opinion on the story so far.

An answer to the question. **Question; who is Athenodora referring to in this chapter**

the name of your favorite character in the fandoms on the bottom of the page.

**PRICES****;**

**FIRST PLACE – **A ONE-SHOT ABOUT YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER/PAIRING IN ONE OF THE FANDOMS

**Second place –** a one-shot about your favorite character/pairing in TWILIGHT

**Third**** place –** a drabble about your favorite character in TWILIGHT

**PRICES WILL GET **_**ONLY **_**THE FIRST THREE REVIWERS THAT GUESS THE ANSWER.**

HOWEVER THE REVIEW GIVES YOU A CHANCE TO ENTER OTHER COMPETITIONS BY US.

_**FANDOMS WHERE THE PRICES WILL BE WRITTEN**_;

potter

3. van hellsing

/anime/

5. the vampire diaries/the first 4 books only/

6. house of night/the first2 books only/

vampire/anime/

8. vampire knight/anime and manga/

9. the historian

10. Anything by Ann rice although it's illegal.


	11. Chapter 10 My sister

**AN: Hiiii. So the winners from the review competition are: Firs place - Romanian-Vamp-Ivr. Second place sarlovesoccer. Third place DarkAngelz200. So the one shots will be posted in a few days so don't worry. Now here is the new chapter enjoy!  
**

My sister

AlecPOV

I was wandering in the halls of the Volturi castle when I felt it.

Pain. Stabbing pain. I was burning.

'JANE' I screamed.

Suddenly I was no longer rolling on the marble floor in the castle.

I was in a dark dirty room and I was in pain.

'speak, you bloodsucking bitch' a woman was telling me 'or it will get even worse' and than the pain stabbed me again. I was in the castle with Aro next to me. Aro walked forward to touch me and gasped.

'Jane…' he whispered. 'we are leaving the castle to help Jane…tomorrow'

corinPOV

Chelsea helped me…she did. I could look at Alec and not feel the pain of his rejection. Not now… not anymore…

_Flashback_

'_of course I'll help you…' and she did. I could feel how my love was being cut, stabbed…letting go of this love was so hard. I fell on my knees and started sobbing and crying and screaming._

_Tomorrow it would be different. I would be different. Tomorrow I would look at him and feel nothing. Tomorrow I would pass him by as if he doesn't exist… but that would be tomorrow… and today… today I'll just cry._

And here I was now. Aro was helping Alec up. We were the only people in the hall. and than i heard footsteps. Angry footsteps. And I saw the owner. Marcus. His eyes were blazing with hatred his face was a horrible mask of fury anger and desperation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_you… you…' he growled.' Do you have any idea why after in The open door Tedy was proclaiming your great love for Sulpicia __and her great love for you now you're ruining everything by hitting her and being an unfaithful jackass…'_

'_because, dear brother, Tedy wishes for more drama in this fic, that's why she goes around breaking poor unfortunate souls as she pleases. But don't worry. After all she'll revive Diddy in a few/well a lot/ chapters'_

'_oh, well…'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'you… you…' he growled.' how could you. YOU KILLED HER… SHE LOVED YOU SO MUCH, SHE TRUSTED YOU… YOU KILLED HER…HOW COULD YOU THIS TO ME…. HOU COULD YOU DO IT TO HER….MURDERER… YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER…COWARD….INSTEAD OF CHOOSING SOMEONE YOUR CATHEGORY, INSTEAD OF CHOOSING ME, TO DEAL WITH, YOU CHOSE TO DESTROY HER… I HATE YOU ARO VOLTURI…I HATE YOU…. I CAN KILL YOUR MATE JUST TO SEE YOU SUFFERING…YOU KNOW I CAN AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME...' his voice dropped to a whisper 'but I won't do it. I'm not you. I promised your wife that no harm will come to you or to her. I'll keep that promise. but that's all. I'll fight this war with you, because Jane doesn't deserve to be treated like crap by the wolves, but don't expect anything else from me. Once this insanity is over, I'll leave the Volturi. And if you follow me, I will for sure, kill you.'

AroPOV

_It is over_. she is dead and Marcus knows. _It is over. _my dear little Diddy is gone_. It is over. _My Sulpicia doesn't love me anymore. _It is over. _The sweet little Jane is missing. _It is over._ _It is over. It is over. It is over. It is over. _Like a mantra, like way to live, like the last thing to hold on to…._ It is over. It is over. It is over. It is over. _And nothing else matters.

I fel on my knees and I felt the terrible sobs running trough my body. And than she came. My guard, Renata, she helped me up and led me to her room. I didn't really care if anyone saw us. Everyone knew about the affair.

Once we were safe in her room we started pulling and ripping our clothes off and soon we were naked on the bed. I was pulling her as close to me as I could; she was arching and moaning under me.

After all, it was over. And nothing else mattered.

I spend that night crying to her chest.

**AN: Thank you all for reading. I hope you like it and if you don't well your problem. Now do you see the green button below? Yes? CLICK IT! Review. Reviews make us happy and inspire us to write new chapters. So review.**


	12. Chapter 11 The beginning

**AN: Hi to everyone. I'm so sorry that we it's been awhile since our last update but we had school and tests and stuff...you got it. Ok this Chapter is written in CorinPOV. Enjoy. **

The beginning

Corin Pov

"Just go Corin!" Chelsea said.

"No"

"Go right now or I swear to God I will hit you."

"Ok, ok, no need to be rude."

You probably wondering what is it that Chelsea so bad wants me to do. Well it's the day that we decided to rescue our Jane from…from the werewolves. So we had to be in the great hall in…well right now. 'And why does she don't want to go?' you're probably asking yourself. It's because of Alec. Thanks to my Chelsea I didn't love him any more but I was so, so ashamed. I couldn't face him. But right now it was even go and face Alec or go through the window. I walked in the great hall to see that everyone were already there. And Alec was there. O God. We went to Afton and Santiago. Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting on their thrones. Marcus... Marcus was looking even more dead than before (if it was possible). Aro's eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. And Caius...was Caius. I could see the anger in his eyes. And than it hit me. Jane was Alec's sister. He had to be suffering incredibly. I looked at him. As I was staring at him he looked me right in my eyes. I could see the pain in his beautiful red eyes. And then, then I felt it again. I felt my love for him and the pain of he not returning my feelings back. I turned around. I couldn't endure the pain. I felt Chelsea's arm on my shoulder and everything went back to normal.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. I slipped. I guess your love for him was grater than I thought."

She could see the pain in my eyes and just said. "Oh I will teach him" and before I had the chance to stop her she was already running through the hall. Everybody was looking at her. She stopped few steppes from Alec.

"It's because your gay right?!" she said and my mouth fell open "I mean there's no other explanation." I knew he knew what Chelsea was talking about. He wasn't dump.

"Stop it Chelsea" he said quietly

"O no. I'm not gonna stop anything."

"Chelsea…shut up." I turned around and I saw Aro standing and looking at them. "We have to be more united than ever. There's no time for arguing."

"Yes master" Chelsea and Alec said.

"I don't have anything more to say than lets go, kill the disgusting werewolves once and for all and save our Jane." I knew this was the beginning of something big. Felix said that the werewolves were more than we thought of. This was the beginning of a war.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN; Romanian-vamp-lvr is soooooooo gonna hate me for this one**

**Review. Love from teddy**

Chapter 12

Third person POV

Somewhere in Transylvania, Romania

She stood naked in front of the huge full length mirror. The gold framing her body. She was a goddess, a beauty, or was she a demon with her burning bloodred eyes. She herself couldn't tell. In a moment of frustration she had hit the fragile glass of the mirror, so now her body looked shattered and destroyed just like it was.

The woman had waist-long raven black hair and a heart shaped face. Her body gave indications of once being perfect but now…oh, now… there were ugly scars and deformations, a proof of the ugly crime her own brother had commited all those years ago. Her brother. She avoided thinking of him, of their time of humanity and of the later years as vampires.

They were born 3000 years ago in ancient Rome. During a series ot horrible political action that fifteen-year old Dydime was not supposed to understand, her family was killed and she and Aro were taken prisoners. He, the new master, wanted Aro on his side, wanted Aro to work for him. So to get to Aro, he tortured her. She couldn't remember exactly but that was for the god. She remembered being chained to a wall and remembered the soldiers coming and going, beating her, taking advantage of her. Aro was forced to watch being unable to do a thing, so at the end he did give in. he did it for her. And thae, suddenly on a business trip he disappeared and his sister was left to the mercy of the new emperor. Oh, what a mercy that was. She begged all gods for death. And than one night Aro returned to his sister. Took her away and gave her immortality and power. Power. It was all Aro ever seeked.

The woman sighed in frustration and pushed the terrible memories aside. she felt her lover's touch on her shoulder before she saw his reflection in the mirror. He caressed the ugly scar on her back, than wrapped his arms aroumd her.

'Vladimir' she sighed.

'thinking of that bastard again, are you, Diddy' he asked carefully.

'please, she whispered, lets change the subject…' she couldn't finish, once Vad's mouth captured hers, nothing else mattered. He led her to the four-poster bed and lay on top of her, his lips never leaving hers.

'you're perfect, he whispered while caressing the terrible scars.

'used to be' she said quietly. It's all they say before didving in their sin.

And for the moment their minds are off the revenge they both seek on one person and absorbed in the act. It isn't love between them, nor lust. It's pure animalistic need for contact and the shared hatred, the anger, boiling inside them and threatening to destroy them both.

Vladimir is unmoving on the bed, while she wrapped in a sheet goes to the bathroom. She looks at the mirror.

'2ooo years. Get over it. 2000 years'

Still she can't or maybe she doesn't want to get over the love she feels for Marcus Volturi, her mate, her lover, her everything. But how can she feel for him now… he thinks her dead and he probably moved on. Hell, of course he did. Found a tall blonde with awesome ass and huge breasts, someone like Cia and fell head over heels for her. It amused her when she pictured Aro walking on Sulpicia and Marcus when they're busy. And then the bitterness of the horrid truth hit her. This wasn't funny, it was a tragedy.

'I hope you burn to hell, Aro, I hope you do, just like you made me burn. And I hope there's no one to save your poor pathetic life.' She whispered with so much venom and hatred that it even scared her. But then again, you can only hate someone, if you loved them before. And Dydime Volturi used to love her brother with all her heart. But now her heart was so damaged that it could only feel anger and hatred. The feelings for Marcus…they were buried deep inside her for over 2 millenniums. Love was a weakness, and she couldn't afford any weaknesses. Not now. Not ever again.

'I'm sorry, Marcus, but I'm not sorry any more.' She said to the mirror.

**AN; oh, dearest an angsty chapter isn't it…Diddy is alive, but how, why… you'll have to stick with the story to find out.**


	14. Chapter 13 Impossibility

**We are SO SO SO FUCKING SORRY that it took us so long to update. Please understand us. We had THE MOST IMPORTANT exam ever like two days ago and we had to study A LOT. Now when the exam is over we can update and write more often. Here is chapter 13 ENJOY. **

Chapter 13

Impossibility

Third person POV

This was the beginning of a war.

It has been 2ooo years since the the last time the Volturi were preparing for a war. The entire coven had left their current destinations and gathered in one spot – the Cullen residence in the circumstances been different one could even find the situation amusing, actually.

Sulpicia absolutely refused to have any contact with Aro so she was spending her time with Kate, who did her best to avoid the ancients. Tanya on the other hand enjoyed Aro's attractions, thus Edward had to constantly ask Bella to shield him from her thoughts about themaster and what they were secretly doing. Marcus was spending time with Eleazar and Carmen away from his brothers while Caius and Athenodora were occupying their time with some ummmmmmmmmm activities as far fron the Denali sisters as possible. Renesmee and Dora were enjoying each other's companyunder Rosalie and Dmitri's sharp gazes while Alice and Heidi discussed fashion as if nothing really mattered. Chelsea and her mate Afton were snogging really hard, Corin was being a bitch to everyone and Alec… well, both he and Felix were dawning their despair in the fresh blood of their victims and for the first time no one from the Cullens really judged them for their actions.

Aro's POV

WE HAVE BEEN IN Greece for a week now discussing our strategy and making our plans to attack. Allies from all over the world were arriving to our help and gifted trackers were trying to find the whereabouts of the nasty mongrels. It was no surprise that people came to our help. So I was not alarmed when a red and black Bugatti Veyron stopped in the front of the manor. But I was indeed surprised when I saw my sworn enemies Vladimir and Stefan get off it followed closely by a tall female vampire. She was wearing big sunglasses and her face was covered with a scarf. Her clothes, as well as Vladimir and Stefan's were expensive, I must admit. The tree slowly and gracefully approached me.

'...here.' I hissed at the duo.

'ah well', said the female 'we heard you were at a war and were just passing by to ask were are the headquarters of the enemy so we can help, right, Vlad…' she trailed off.

Her voice was soft and sweet and it sounded like silver bells and it was familiar to me..her voice… this voice.. but it was impossible. I looked at her again. She had taken off the scarf and glasses and now I recognized her…. my sister...alive. Alive...my sister. But I killed my sister… no she's here. But I killed her…OH, MY GOD THAT'S MY SISTER WHO I KILLED…

'hello, brother' her voice had lost all it's sweetness and was now cold and filled with venom.

'D-Diddy…' I managed shakily.

'Aro' she aknoleged me coldly. 'where is Marcus, I wish to speak to him' with that she passed me by and when I heard my brother and friends's gasps of surprise I knew that indeed she had returned.

'I knew you were insane when we met, but just now I realize how sick exactly you are…'valadimir said

'to kill a woman like that…' Stefan finished.

'.god.' I sighed.

**AN;**

**Tedi;so how many of you foresaw that…. Ah….i see…. You didn't. well no one can predict the twists of my mind. There are pictures of Diddy, Vladimir and Stefan.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

JanePOV

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…STOP IT……….. STOP……..' I can berely move a limb. I feellike my body is on fire. The blood Vivian gives me is not enough anymore. The torture gets harder to endure, but I will not give up. I will never betray my masters no matter the cost…

I've been put trou what I rather not speak about. They don't bother with chains anymore, I'm too weak anyway. The werewolves, these monsters. These animals…….. they come and go each of them taking me as he pleases as painfully as possible, leaving me broken and torn on the hard ground. I wonder whether or not my masters are seaching for me… I wonder about Felix. I wonder if I'll ever see my home.

Vivian POV

She's weak. And she's getting weaker and weaker. Astrid's torture is killing her. The vamiress , the devil's child in the dungeons. The blood I'm giving her is not enough and it barely keeps her sane. I wonder if her vampire masters are searching for her. I wonder about her mate. I wonder if she'll ever make it back to her home…


	16. Chapter 15 Days hours minutes

**AN. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

Days hours minutes

Alec POV

Seven days eight hours and thirty two minutes since my sister was caught by the Children of the Moon. Two days four hours and thirty minutes since me, Santiago and Demetri left our masters and the rest of the Volturi soldiers in Greece with the Cullens. We were the reconnaissance party.Our mission was to find the werewolves and bring all the information we could get. Aro suggested not going with the others and Afton replacing me but I insisted to go. I explained that if anything went wrong I could just cut off the feelings of all werewolves and sent Santiago or Demetri to inform the others. Our plans were to go, see, get Jane as fast as it was possible, go back, report and then…then all the Volturi crashes the mongrels like little cockroaches. But I must not let my anger fulfill me. It would fail us. I just have to clear my mind.

"Aleeec…hello can you hear me. You know vampires usually can hear when someone is calling them." Uhh Santiago and his strange jokes weren't what I needed now.

"I'm sorry Santiago. I was just thinking," I said quietly.

"Look Alec," he hesitated for a second and than looked right into my eyes "We've been fighting together for so many years, centuries, and you have been one of the most powerful Volturi soldiers. You and your sister are one of the reasons the other vampires obey us. You have been on so many missions and you have done them perfectly. This mission can't be an exception Alec. You can't let the fact that they got your sister influence on your actions."

"But what if we fail? What if we manage to escape with the needed information but don't manage to safe Jane? I don't think that they would let her live after our visit." It was true. They would most certainly kill her if we didn't succeed at getting her out of there.

"Alec, I know you're suffering but you can't lie to yourself. You know that there's a chance that Jane is dead."

"I'm positive that she's not. That's the only thing that keeps me sane," Santiago opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off before he could say a word, "Listen, you know that me and Jane are more than just a brother and a sister. We are twins. And twins have special bond. I can feel when she's sad or when she feels scared. Right now I feel that she needs help but I do not feel that she's dead. It's been like that even when we were humans. We always had this special bond."

"We should go now," I turned to see Demetri standing behind me, "The place is only minutes away."

"Lets go. I'm ready." I whispered and we started running

* * *

We were running for only like ten minutes when Demetri suddenly stopped ten steps in front of me.

"What's wrong Demetri?" I asked

"Guys, I think you should come here." What was wrong? Were the werewolves here? No, they couldn't. I would have smelled and heard them. When I stood next to Demetri a strong smell hit my nose. It wasn't human's but it wasn't animal's as well. It wasn't sweet and tasty as the human blood but it wasn't repulsive too. I had never smelled anything like this in my life. It was like resin mixed with something completely unfamiliar. Something wild.

"What is this?" Santiago asked. No one answered. We stood still for awhile and than the thought popped in to my head. I had to follow the track. I could sense that the thing whose tracks were these had headed east probably to the near river.

"I'm going to track the smell." I said and turned to leave but Demetri's hand grab my shoulder to stop me and turned me around.

"No you're not. You can't! You know that we have to stick together!"

"Demetri's right Alec," I heard Santiago's voice somewhere behind me, "You can't just leave us and go."

"Listen, we don't know what this smell is. We can't just leave it! Think of our mission. We have to collect as more information as it's possible. If I don't check this up now and something happen when the whole Volturi are here we'll be unprepared. We can't let us be unprepared." God why did I have to explain them so much? I just felt that I have to follow the lead why couldn't they trust me?

"OK, but what if this is a trap and the werewolves are there? What are you going to do then? They will kill you or take you hostage as they did with Jane. You can't help her or the mission if you're dead or captured Alec." Demetri took a deep breath to chill himself and stared at me.

"I feel like I have to go there Demetri. Usually my feelings turn to be right and you know it," he stood still for a moment just staring at my eyes and than nodded. I turned to Santiago and he nodded too. Perfect. "Now, I will go to the river. I'm positive that whatever left this tracks is there. Demetri you already told me where the mansion is so I could go alone. You two go now and I will follow you after I'm done. If I'm not with you in thirty five minutes the werewolves have coughed me and you will have to go back understood?" They both nodded, "Good. See you later." I said and run past them. Ok Alec, be ready. You can do this. It wasn't my skills that I doubted. It was my temper. I was afraid that if lose it everything would be failed. So I just had to be calm. However the next thing I saw wasn't calming at all.

* * *

I will always remember the day when I first saw her. She was leaning against a tree and taking her clothes off. I couldn't move my eyes from her even if I wanted to. Her deep brown almost black hair was twisting from the soft breeze. I was hypnotized by her. I couldn't see her eyes though and that annoyed me. I was down to the river and from my spot I was invisible to her. When she was finally naked I could see that her back was full of scars. What had happened to that girl? As she jumped in the water I moved closer so I could see her. She was very graceful in the water. I was moving even closer when I incidentally stepped on a twig and it made a loud snapping sound. She turned and saw me. Great! She swam to the coast and managed very fast to put her shirt and jeans on. I couldn't move a mussel. What now?

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Don't bother to lie because I'll know," she was still turned with her back to me when she said that. When she turned our eyes locked. She had the most beautiful black eyes. The feeling I felt can not be described with words. It can be only felt and there are not many people in this world who actually are this lucky to feel it. All I knew was that I wanted to be with this girl for ever.

VivianPOV

As I was swimming I heard a loud snapping sound. I turned and saw a man watching me on the coast. Great! Thankfully I put my clothes on pretty fast.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Don't bother to lie because I'll know." I said while still buttoning my shirt. He didn't say anything so I turned around. And than…than it happened. Our eyes locked and I just couldn't move. What was happening to me?. His eyes…his eyes were, no…no way, his eyes were the brightest shade of red! Could it be possible? Could he be a vampire? The answer was clear. Yes. But the most important question was could I feel like I have known this vampire forever but actually never met him before? Apparently yes. And that was scaring the hell out of me.

***

AlecPOV

Ok Alec, stay calm. Do not let the urge to kiss her fulfill you. But these lips…the greatest shade of pink…so soft. NO. Stop it. What was wrong with me? O God she asked me a question! What did she ask? O right she asked you who the hell you are you moron. Ok think. I could tell her I was a tourist and I was lost or something.

"Umm," I looked at her big black eyes and I lost it "I'm here on a secret mission. I have to find someone and then report to my boss." I blurred. What the hell? Why did I tell her that? O My God I told her the truth! Thank God I missed the vampire thing.

"I told you no lying." She said in a rough tone but here eyes were soft as honey.

"Yes, and you told me that you'll know if I'm lying too." I didn't bother to make up a story. She would know that I'm lying.

"Excuse me miss but do we know each other?" The question just popped out of my mouth and I couldn't stop it.

"I-I don't think so…" she said in a shaky voice. She moved a step closer to me. She was like a magnet so I made a few step too and we were only centimeters away from each other. I could smell her sent. So sweet but I didn't feel the urge to drink her every single drop of blood.

"You know I'm not that sure," I said moving even closer "I have seen you before."

"But where?" she asked.

"In my dreams." With that I crushed my lips to hers. She was so soft and warm against my cold lips. The kiss was gentle at first but than it become passionate. Our tongs were in a war in which no one was giving up. Suddenly she broke the kiss and looked at me.

"I'm sorry I have to go." What? No!

"Why? No, please stay." I pleaded

"I can't. I must go," she said walking away form me. I had only seconds before she would disappear in the woods.

"But I don't even know your name!"

"It's Vivian" she said and disappeared. I could have tracked her but I didn't. Instead I headed to the mutt's house. I needed to finish my mission after all. I tried to be focused on the mission but all I could think was Vivian and our kiss. Would I see her again? And where did she go? After only minutes of running I saw two shadows. Demetri and Santiago for sure.

"So you're alive." Demetri said "So what was it? The smell I mean."

"O, nothing just few girls with a new perfume or something." Yea it was stupid lye I know but something in me told me that I mustn't tell them about Vivian.

"YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE FOR SOME GIRLS! DO YOU REALIZE…"

"God Demetri calm down! Look someone is comming in." I said and turned to look at the house. At that moment a girl with long dark brown hair was opening the door and entering the house. She turned and I saw her face. It was Vivian.

VivianPOV

"You know I'm not that sure. I have seen you before" He said and moved even closer to me. I was watching his lips now – his full red lips. With every mussel of my body I was fighting the urge to kiss him. I mustn't! Especially if he was a vampire – in which I was certain of.

"But where?" I asked. I would have remembered him if we've met before.

"In my dreams," he said and crushed his lips to mine. It felted so good, so right. Although my mind was screaming this was my biggest mistake ever my heart was telling me that this was where I belong – in this man's arms. But he wasn't just a man. He was a vampire. Our kiss got intense and passionate.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

His lips against mine was the best feeling I have ever felt in my life but a little part of me was telling me that this should not be happening.

_I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

Our tongs fought for dominance. He tasted so good, sweeter than every candy in this world. But again this little voice in my head wondered how much blood this same mouth had drank.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

I don't know how I did it but I broke the kiss. This was my chance to go and I had to go fast because if I didn't I would do something I'd regret later. I stared at his lips…

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught_

…NO! Wrong move. Come on Vivian keep yourself together.

"I'm sorry I have to go,"

"Why? No please stay," he pleaded

"I can't. I must go." Few more steps and I would be safe under the cover of the woods.

"Buy I don't even know your name!" he shouted. I smirked and turned.

"It's Vivian." With that I disappeared from his gaze. I was walking strait home when I realized something. I didn't know his name too. But it was better that way. He was a vampire and he told me he was on a mission. But why would he tell me that? If he was telling the truth then he was a Volturi soldier for sure. Jane's mate probably told them where we were. But may be he wasn't from the Volturi. May be he was an arrogant vampire who thought that he could do whatever he wants. What was I thinking? He had to be from the Volturi. Why would a vampire be here unless he is from the royal vampire family? But why did it hurt so much to be away from him? That was the question of the day. I finally reached my house. My father was talking to somebody and he looked quite furious.

"Vivian! Where have you been? Do you now how worried I was? Why didn't you tell me where were you going?" God m father could be so melodramatic sometimes.

"Relax dad I just went swimming. And just to be clear – I'm not a prisoner here and I'm not obligated to tell you where I am every second of the day," with that I turned on my heels and headed to my bedroom. I was lying on m bed thinking what it would be to live in the city when I heard somebody yelling. Something was happening downstairs. I quickly reached the stairs and got down. There was my father, four of our men and…him. The mysterious vampire who I saw earlier. Two men were holding him tight not letting him to escape.

"Dari, Viktor go after the others they can't be far," my father said.

"What is going on here?" I asked

"Our prisoner tried to escape, that's going on. But how rude of me -I didn't introduce you. This bloodsucker here is Alec, Jane's brother. And the other two who managed to get away were Demetri and Santiago I believe. In case you're are wondering Alec this is my daughter, Vivian." I couldn't move a mussel. He was from the Volturi just how I thought.

"You will never catch me." Alec said

"I'm sorry to tell you that dear but we already caught you," my dad said. After that everything happened very fast. Alec closed his eyes and I could see something like white smoke. It reached everybody, except me.

"What's happening? I can't see!" my father yelled. Alec managed to escape from the men who were holding him and they started fighting against each other. Apparently everybody thought they were attacking Alec. He stood in front of me just staring at me. Small part of me was telling me that I had to attack him, to try to catch him but I didn't.

"Go," I said "Go now!" He smiled at me with the most gorgeous smile ever and disappeared.

**AN: So…Vivian imprinted on Alec. What do you think? Reviews make us happy.**


	17. Chapter 16 the music chapter

**AN – A dark chapter just for you. All songs are by the Japanese artist Kanon Wakeshima and I chose them to suit the characters. I thought I should give the females some nice angst. In my mind the Volturi women's love is selfish and destructive.**

**I highly recommend you listen to the songs while reading this. They ****are as follows; **

**Vivian -** Shinku No Feetarizumu

**Corin - **Maboroshi

**Sulpicia - **Monochrome Frame

**Dydime – **Kagami

**Athenodora – **Suna no oshiro

**Alice – **Still doll

**Jane – **Kuroi toricago

Chapter 16

Vivian's POV

_I don't want you to smile to anybody  
I don't want you to extend yor hand to anybody  
You're all right only with me_

We run, we meet, we kiss, we love and then we run again until the next nightfall and then we repeat it. We sneak if we have time to live in a different world and I'm selfish, perhaps because I want you to stay with me even though it would kill us both.

_I'm decorated by struggle  
Even if I try to escape I'm tied_

This is the way things are. I have a heritage. The Capulet's should not be with the Mountagues. Romeo and Juliet. What a stupid analogy yet it suits us very well.

_Through all the eternity  
Fatalism of a lie that I can hear repeatedly inside of you  
Sin of the love that has you tied  
Echoing in a chorus_

Here we are again. Days hours minutes. This isn't our war yet we fight it and … we love each other. But we are immortals … we won't die; we will defy the nature laws the laws of our families. We're sitting on the meadow consuming our love before it consumes us. I feel like Lora Karavelova= luring her poet husband Yavorov= to his inevitable end because of her selfish love for him. But then again we're different for I will not commit suicide and you won't die ever.

_Your pupil  
An overflowing pearl flower  
Removing my fears and insecurities  
_

Aren't we perfect? The two pieces of what was once whole. We smile we laugh it is easy to pretend that this won't end soon.

_In this place through all eternity_

We're for a while together. And we're happy, are we not… you love me, I love you, let's run away. But we can't because we're both tied to that war.

_Fatalism that spells the truth flowing inside of you  
The craddle of love that conceals you  
While it is the purest form which nobody has know yet_

we're here after all to fight for our families to lull ourselves with the lies of our kinds. And suddenly i am not so selfish and I will let you go.

_I sing,  
sighing while my crimson voice trembles_

xxxx

corin's POV

_I am for you an illusion_

You are in love with another, Chelsea says. You disappear. Who is she? I want to kill her. Who is she I want her to suffer. Who is she? I envy her.

_Without appearance  
Without even shape  
Wishing I was__n__'t beyond your imagination_

Because you love her. And I am still invisible. You live you breathe and I choke on my own misery.

_The back of my hands are pale  
My lungs are deep red_

Do you smile at her, tell her she is the one… kiss her, have her…

You move, you grace her with your presence and I am alone again

_Even in a road of tens of thousands kilometres  
Or a never ending darkness  
You can freely move as you desire__._

And I am just me. You are cruel but you don't know it. You don't see me.

_Even if I exceed the space,  
I don't exist  
As I understand I'm not able to face you..._

I will destroy her, I promise. I will hang her on her hair, I will tear her eyes out, I will rip her heart I will feast on her blood.

_Without dreams  
Or a heart_

I miss the times when we were close but that was long ago and now I hate you almost as much as I love you.

_However, when you loved  
You gave a smile_

_You spoke_

But now you love another

_Flashing palpitation  
If your eyes see  
The signals stuck into the liquid crystal screen  
Which continue to send  
The light of an illusion  
It cannot be any longer here if it breaks off  
Even on a neverending darkness  
You can freely move as you desire_

And even when I hate her I feel happy because we both know that I will indeed destroy her and hurt you. Or maybe I just love you so much that I will let you be with her while I watch from afar.

_Even if I exceed the space,  
I don't exist  
As I understand I'm not able to face you.._

Because I won't be really there. And I won't really exist_._

_Xxx_

Sulpicia POV

_Days to be spent with you  
Do you think they have been broken and thrown away_

You love me still but you hate me and for that I hate you. You are throwing away our love like a divorced husband would throw away his wife's belongings. Yet you need me and I stay and I remember.

_At least let me listen to the sound of the ocean  
Your voice  
Your words  
Make an echo around me and tremble  
My memories stop there  
_

I love you. Plain and simple. You love me. So what is making us hurt ourselves? What is making us destroy our happiness? What is making you destroy me…?

_If we could only do it again  
Staring to the city that becomes blue like on a movie scene_

Is this how Marcus feels – correction - felt… to know that he is alone drowning in his own pain

_Will you drown me in the deep dark ocean?  
Everytime I make up my memories  
Every time I remember  
There's a piercing sorrow  
My memories end there  
_

We smile we laugh we pretend. And somewhere on the way we missed out. Did I say something... or did you… I only remember love and happiness. Now smile, let the guard see us strong.

_It becomes deeper_

I wish I could destroy them. All of these women that you once loved and it would be only me in the end.

_You're not here  
And this landscape  
is a monochrome frame_

Will you hate me later? When you see in my thoughts that I sometimes want to kill you too. So that no one else would have you

_This landscape  
That continues in my mind_

Xxxx

Dydime's POV

_The poisoned apple  
That has a small bitten  
The young girl's lies_

We are here and we are not. We are smiling and we are not we are happy and we are not. Love me.

_Seat in the seat of dinner_

I am back. We are together. You hold me like you are afraid I would run, but I won't. I miss you, I need you, I love you

_Also seven lies  
And a kiss of prince  
Is revealed on that white skin_

Have I ever told you that I miss you, perhaps yes, perhaps not? Have I told you that I was cheating on you? No and I won't because then it will break you.

_Mirror, mirror  
Reflect my grotesque mind  
Mirror, oh mirror,  
Who's the most beautiful on earth?_

But then again I never loved him. Only you, so what's the big deal. We are together, and no one will separate us again. Never.

_Iron boots  
That keeps dancing  
At the end of everything  
Is burnt to black  
_

We will keep gracing the immortal world, dancing to the beat of power. We will be strong my love for we will no longer care about no one else.

_Mirror, mirror  
Reflect my withering heart  
Mirror, oh mirror,  
Who's crying voice can break you?_

We will laugh and kiss and smile and be happy for all to see that we are invincible. we won't cry any more to ourselves we won't scream at night for our love.

_Mirror, mirror  
Reflect my grotesque mind  
Mirror, oh mirror,  
Who's the loneliest on earth_

We are together yet we are still alone. 2ooo years of never seeing each other. We have missed too much about each other. Perhaps we will not be the same any more.

xxx_  
_

_athenodora POV_

_In a quietly withering castle, is a thirsty time of change  
An ash colored me is vanishing slowly  
Are you watching?_

We are the only Volturi couple without major problems. And this is our greatest problem. We love each other but for how long… will you soon grow bored with me and toss me like Aro tossed Cia…

_Gather the stars and build a castle of sand  
Where I utter my soft prayer  
Ambushed by those footsteps falling into dust, flowing away..._

I am Queen and you are a King and we rule. But our castle of sand is slowly drifting.

_a world of darkness...  
a world of silence..._

werewolves. I am so afraid of them. I want you to hide me. To protect me. And of course you will… will you…

_A prayer that disapeared  
In the wind, stirred up_

I love you. You love me. We aren't Romeo and Juliet. More like Vladislaus Tepes= and Elena=. Loving each other enough to sell our souls to Satan.

_Still, the light is continue  
As I am tangled many times  
By the hand that getting cold_

But we will not let it kill us like we will not let the wolves win. You never loose. So do I.

_The made castle of sand  
ambushed and flowing away..._

I am your Queen after all and queens must always be strong.

_a__sh_

_To you_

xxx

Alice's POV

_Hi Miss Alice  
With your glass eyes  
What kind of dream  
Can you see?  
Are you fascinated with?_

Visions, visions. I see, I hear. The future is colored in crimson blood and golden venom. It is almost mesmerizing to watch death and be a part of it.

_Stilll  
My heart tears  
And drifts  
Stuck in the patched crevices  
Are memories  
_

I am both horrified and enthralled. The scream, they fall they die. Purple smoke colors the sky from the stakes where vampires are burned

_Hi Miss Alice  
With that fruitful lips  
To whom does love  
Is cast away?  
Is lamented?  
_

I am a Seer, I am Faith's mistress. The future kisses my mind and I scream or I smile it depends, but recently all I do is scream…

_Already  
I spin my words  
Feverish tongue  
Has turned cold  
The song to love  
Can't be sung either_

Aro is running to me trough the room

'Alice, Alice, what do you se'

I don't want to answer him, don't want to say it but…

'death'

_Still you do not answer_

No one says a word.

_Xxx_

Jane's POV

_I can't defy this fate  
My head jars in it's confusion_

Where are you… alec…Felix….master Aro….master Caius … master Marcus…?

Demetri…. Anyone … I need you…

_I can't resist against time and heaven  
In blind obedience, both my hands  
Tighten the thread  
I open my eyes that have been sewn shut_

Will you set me free? Will you come? If I were to tell them what they need… will you come to destroy me …

_Break down the invisible walls  
Even with mechanical thoughts  
Dreams are ruined  
The reason you ruminate the shadowy past  
and the dreadful future  
_

Tell them if I will they will still kill me… for they will not need me anymore. You too will kill me for I would be a traitor…

_And the bound words of the present:  
To know limits  
Is to be inside a black birdcage_

I alone can tell that my time is up. Speak or suffer or die.

_Even if this voice  
Gets put out_

Hate me if you will I cannot suffer anymore. Provoke them if I should, I will have myself killed for I can no longer stay.

_Believing in things you cannot see  
_

But Felix will be alone then… who will understandhim, be with him, love him…

_Even with my trembling arms  
I want to protect someone dear to me_

I will try to stay …

_The place my thought that proggressed  
up to now struggle on to  
_

I know you will come… even before Vivian enters my cell and tells me she met my brother…

_To see hopes  
Even in a black, confined world_

I can wait a little longer…

_I open my watering_

_Bloodshot eyes_

For you…

**00000000000**

**Lora Karavelova is the wife of Peyo Yavorov. He was a very good Bulgarian poet and has great works. We study him in literature. Anyway, his wife loved him so much and was so jealous that she committed suicide. He tried to follow her to the grave but didn't succeed and died later blind and disappointed of the world.**

**Vladislaus Tepes the impaler prince of Wallachia and his wife Elena –like Eli hehehe- are a tragic couple. The prince went to war with the Turks. The Turks sent his wife a latter saying he died. She jumped in river so she doesn't have to live without him and died. He returned, found out about it and thought God left him so he made a deal for immortality with Satan selling his soul.**

**And you all know about Romeo and Juliet, right…RIGHT….**

**P.S now tell me how perfect it is that I compared Caius and Athenodora to Count Dracula and his wife…**

**Review or I'll stop writing and move over to the House of night fandom. Eli will gladly follow ….**

**REVIEW DAMMIT**


	18. Chapter 17 Monsters

Monsters

Alec and Vvian knew it was wrong. She was a werewolf, he was a vampire. They belonged in different worlds. And yet it was happening – the impossible, unreal love between the two that would destroy them and crash them both down.

'we are the same, you and I' he told her as they were together in the short minutes of a guilty pleasure, a happiness that was forbidden.

'the same. How so' she asked him, her brown eyes widening.

'we're both children. Monsters.' HE EXPLAINED SIMPLY AND s

HE NODDED.

'I'll help you.' She said.

'you'll WHAT'

'I'll help you. To save Jane, I mean you know the main house. You enter it, you walk on the left. There's a trapdoor on the floor. It leads to the basement. Your sister is there. I will be waiting to her cell to help you.'

'Tell your people. We do it right, clean and without a trace. And most importantly – without sacrifices.'

He nodded.

'tomorrow night'

'tomorrow night'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Astrid was nervous. She had an order. A very clear one. She wondered if she could do. If she would sacrifice her friend for power. But she had to. She had to.

'I'm selfish' she said.

'You aren't' Vivian argued.

'And cruel' Astrid continued.

'No, you just have that talent.'

'And gods, Vivian, I AM sorry'

A scream. Pain. Agony. The Alfa's order.

'it's nothing personal,' she was crying now, 'I am so sorry' but the sobs died deafened by the screams Vivian let under her so called friend's gaze.

'Vivian, Vivian. Did I not tell you to beware of vampires. You will betray us. For him' her father's voice cold, unfeeling.

'I'd do right. I'd help him' she screamed trashing against the Alfa's power.'

'He is a vampire Vivian! A vampire"

"I love him"

'then you die with him. You're either with the pack or against it'

Astrid did not cry. With Vivian's death she'd be the Beta.

'Astrid, darling' he purred. 'kill' the one word, the one whisper.

Kill, kill, kill. So she did. And ther was Vivian no more.

Xxxxx

Sulpicia was leaning against the window in the Cullen residence in grrece. Thje cold wing blew her blonde locks, messing rain fell on her cold unfeeling face forming the tears that she was unable to shed.

'sulpicia' his voice is a mere whisper but she knows it. Aro.

She does not move, does not turn, does not answer. So she doesn't see his pained tortured face, his hollow empty eyes

,please, he begs ' love, please. I made mistakes, I did, but please. I love you, sulpicia' the last is like a cry of pain and had she turned she woul have seen him. Fallen on his knees, reaching to her, but never touching fo he knows he doesn't have the right to and he's begging, but she never turns to see him. The master vampire begging his goddess on his knees to forgive him. He is ther for hours and neither move, nor brethe, nor speak until she whispers in a cold harsh voice.

'go away' and he does. Wet from the rain, shattered and destroyed he leaves. That night no one sees him or Tanya. There in a town a few killometres away trashing a house in a hungry act of desperation. He cries his wife's name that night, but Kate doesn'r really care as long as he is with her.

Xxxxxx

Bella doesn't really speak much. But she watches, she observes. The Volturi under their façade. And she is surprised. She always thought of them as a whole. An unbreakable group when it was not quite so. It was Marcus first. He turned Aro. And then Aro turned his sister. A few centuries later they were jouined by Caius, his mate and her cousin. And they were a family. A normal one. With ups and downs and with their happy moments and darkest days. But she knows thatno matter how strong apart, the ancients are the strongest toghether. And they are breaking.


	19. Chapter 18 The feat of all saints

The feast of all saints

'if we do something, we have to do it now' Aro snarled slamming his fist on the marvel table in the Culen residence receiving a disapproving look from Esme. 'Sorry Esme, anyway, we have to strike, before they attack us. Jane is on the edge, tell them Alec, you feel her and I feel her trough you. Alec…Alec, you hear me , ALEC…'

Alec's POV

Pain. Sharp and excruciating pain. Thousands of stakes being shoved trough my body. Frozen flames licking their way up to my mouth waiting to erupt in the scream I'm holding. Something is wrong with Vivin, our imprint is breaking, god make it stop, WHATS HAPPENING TO HER … I get the last glimpse of her thoughts 'I love you, Alec' and there's only silence and emptiness. She is gone. Somehow I know it was not just momentary pain. Somehow I know that if I go searching for her I will only find a corpse. I feel empty. She is gone.

'she is gone' I whisper trough cracked lips.

'who's gone,Alec, who' Marcus is suddenly there to help me. He knows how it feels.

'they kille her, master' I whisper.

'Jane, they killed Jane…' Esme is panicking now. From what I remembered from my human days, my mother was not nice… I wish she'd been like Esme. Hmmmm, that's an interesting tought… I can think of everything now. The part of my mind that preoccupied by Vivian can breathe. I can think of all now not only her. The problem is that I can't remember how to think of other things. Focus,Alec, focus. Focus on something that will keep you from falling to a Mrcus-like state. What did you think of before Vivian… what, think… yes Jane, think of Jane. You know her exact location. Tell everyone where Jane si. Jane is important. You can think of her. Yes.

'no. jane is alive. the main house. You enter it, you walk on the left. There's a trapdoor on the floor. It leads to the basement. my sister is there.' My voice is empty, hollow, I can't even recognize it.

Aro comes to me and takes my hand. For a mere second he holds it and then suddenly he lets go and steps away snarling.

'you've mated with one of _them' _he spat.

'yes' I say flatly 'she's the one dead' it's so easy to say it once you'va accepted it. It still hurts, but admitting it out loud makes it easier.

'so I see' Aro sayssilently.

'your imprint died' Marcus states quietly. He walks over and places his hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

Suddenly I find myself on the floor gasping, I look up and I see… Corin. Her hair is bright red. She is furious.

'YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH A WEREWOLF.' She screaned uncontrollably and slammed my head in the floor 'YOU WERE WITH HER, ALL THESE TIMES WHEN YOU DISSAPIARED YOU WITH HER. WHY ISNT ANYONE REACTING WHY DON'T YOU ADMIT IT HE'S A TRAITOR CAIUS WHY AREN'T YOU REACTING YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD BE TEARING HIM TO SHREDS… YOU… YOU … YOU SAID NO TO ME BUT YOU WERE WITH HER ALL THAT TIME WHILE I WAS WONDERING HOE TO CUT MY WRISTS AND SILENTLY GOING EMO OVER YOU… FELIX IT'S NOT FUNNY… AAAARGH.'

'CALM DOWN' Athenodora yelled. Finally some oice of reason. 'corin get off Alec, will you, and return to your place, Aro keep speaking _without _damaging the furniture, caius, you are absolutely not going to tear Alec to shreads and ummmmmmm yeah that's it. Aro, give us the words of wisdom', she said sarcastically.

Third person POV

'you know how much I love speeches, so I'll make this short. We will divine in tree groups. Each group will have Volturi soldiers in it. We attack them from tree sides. The families will not separate. It is best if we fight with people we know by our sides. Le's get working. We attack when they leat expect us. In broad daylight we have roughly a few hours to prepare. MOVE'


	20. Chapter 19 Primal instincts

**Hey twilight lovers! Yes, yes I know I'm the worst person ever for not updating for so long. Don't blame Teddy she's been remanding me to post this since she wrote it (which was quite long ago) so it entirely my fault that you had to wait so long to read the last chapter of this story. Yes this is the last chapter. Well there's gonna be an epilogue****, (so don't you worry :D) which Im gonna post tomorrow I PROMISE. :D. **

Chapter 19

Primal instincts

The sun rose over Rila mountain bathing the blue skies in the crimson of fresh blood illuminating the headquarters of the lycan's forces. In the trees, hidden from sight the deathly vampires awaied their time to attack .Three groups of the most powerful vampires ready to kill. That day all civilization would be forgotten and whipped to make place for the most basic of all instincts – the one for self – preservation.

The pale figures came too the clearing tall and proud, certain in their victory. Very few females were willing to fight but those present had a deathly determination in their dark eyes. Everything happened in mere seconds. Both species threw themselves in the fight all rational thoughts forgotten, minds clouded with only one desire – to kill. With a screeching sound a werewolf ripped off Carlisle's arm. The gentle doctor realizes that this time he will have to take lives because it is either them or him and he wants to return home to his mate. Rosalie is furious when she attacks. Blood is all over her lovely body and she looks like a goddess of revenge clawing and biting her way trough the mass of werewolf bodies. All of the Cullens have their reason to fight – for their lives for their family. Long ago they have stopped thinking like true vampires so they can not put their finger on why precisely the other vampires fight with such fury. The survival of the spices stays first always and this time Aro needs not to justify the massacre. The ancient vampire is a vicious fighter and years of being guarded cannot change that. He is defeating tree werewolves at the same time when suddenly he stops and screams erupt from his body. Vaguely trough the waves of pain he remembers the one time Jane used her gift on him and compares realizing that this is much worse.

'Oh, get away from my brother, you bitch' Dydime is the only one who has the rights to torture Aro, that's what siblings are for after all.

'Move away from my husband immediately' Sulpicia's voice is acid venom. She hasn't forgiven him yet but this doesn't mean she'll tolerate this.

'And don't you dare try and use your gift on my cousin' Athenodora is the voice of reason as always but she will do something very unreasonable if something happens to her family.

'And don't even think of trying to harm my wife or anyone else here' Caius voice is a mere whisper.

'Step aside from my brother' Marcus is as calm as always no emotion in his voice but on the inside he is torn. The decent part of him tells him to kill the werewolf bitch before she kills Aro but his darker side demands he let her finish him off for all he's done.

'Give in you târfă. And don't try anything stupid' Vladimir is enjoying Aro's suffering but as any other vampire he wouldn't let the werewolves pride themselves with a victory over the Volturi when even he couldn't.

'And what family member exactly are you' Astrid has no patience for the leeches. She will destroy them all or die trying to.

'A family member… to him… oh' puh-lease… I just think she's hot' the Romanian points in Dydime's direction with a smirk that freezes on his lips as his body falls on the ground in to separate parts that a lighted before anyone has time to react. Behind him stays Gabriel the killing intent all over his face. But before he can even move half the Volturi guard has already jumped him. Holding him down as Caius approaches his face filled with maniacal triumph.

'Perhaps I should consider myself honored that you will be the one to end it for me.' The Alpha has no illusions for the outcome of this encounter.

'I do not care what you consider yourself for I consider you my enemy nd this means you die. The werewolf's neck cracks loudly as the master vampire twists it and next is Astrid, held surprisingly by Kate from the Denali's in a choking grip .all over the clearing ae scattered bodies and ashes and still burning piles of what had once been the greatest forces vampires had ever had at the same plece. As Felix erupts from the now torched house, Jane in his arms the vampires gather to see the damage that has been done and it's no surprise that many are missing and even more are hurt. As bitter as it is however this is victory and victory always has it's cost.

Vladimir is perhaps the most memorable victim and the only one that fell dead for his enemy even be it because he was in love with his sister.

Stefan does not know what to say or how to act now. He has always been a part of Vladimir and vice versa. The were the same person in two bodies and now a part is missing and the ancient Romanian realizes that from now on he will roam this world on his own.

Vaguely he realizes that Dydime, their companion for years is beside him, gripping his hand and he's thankful.

'You don't have to go' she tells him but he has no where to go but the world. 'Stay with us. Come to Voltera' it strikes him as a surprise what she is offering for he realizes that in fact she suggests him not only a position among the Volturi but a hrone a vote. She is offering him power.

'What's the trick' he asks

'No trick, just need you too considering how now we're six again and would need to make seven so our votes are fair' Sulpicia speaks. You have ruled before. Rule now'

'He would have wanted that' Dydime speaks gently. He would have taken his power back.' Stefan nods. It doesn't matter anymore. The vampires all stay silent as they watch an entire species burn. Later that day it was noted that a lot of pale strikingly beautiful people passed trough the Balcans.

The Volturi left as they had arrived, the private jet bathing in cold silence. Each of them realizing nothing will ever be the same.

**Reviews make us happy.**


	21. Chapter 20 Epilouge

** Hi twilight fans! So here it is the epilogue and THE END of the whole story. We used the characters as much as we can and there's nothing interesting we can write about them anymore. We want to say thank you to ****Romanian-Vamp-lvr** **and ****sarlovesoccer**** for sticking with us since The Open Door and writing reviews on every chapter. You rock guys! Ok now, as much as we're sad that we're ending this story, we are planning on writing something else so keep watching. **

**Kisses**

** Eli**

Epilogue

**Eternity**

Voltera is a small and beautiful town in Italy. You see…it's not the town that we're interested in, but the people who live in it. At first sight there are only ordinary people living their ordinary lives. But that's only at first sight. There is someone who is hiding in the shadows, watching, supervising over the town. There is a family, a coven who is keeping a secret, so scary and well-protected that no one has ever lived long enough to revile it. The Volturi have been watching over the town for centuries and nobody dared to oppose them. Every living vampire feared them, feared their strength.

…

It's been ten years. Ten years since the fight that will remain in the vampire history forever. Ten years since The Children of The Moon have been defeated. The Volturi are still angry and upset because the fight took some of their most beloved sisters and brothers. Renata and Santiago were one of the best Volturi soldiers. They new what they were facing but they still fought for their family. It was hardest for Aro to except Renata's death. She was very close to his heart. He sometimes finds himself looking around for her, but then he remembers that she's gone and he'll never see her face, hear her voice, touch her skin. The one person who wasn't sorry for Renata being dead was Sulpicia. After she found out Renata was one of the many that Aro was cheating on her with she never looked at her the same way.

…

The sorrow, that the death of their friends has caused, couldn't stop the love between Jane and Felix. It was very hard for her, but Jane told her husband everything what've happened in the werewolves' mention. She told him about Gabriel, about Astrid and about Vivian. She talked all night and Felix listened and when there was nothing else for Jane to say he leaned forward, placed a soft kiss on Jane's lips and whispered:

"I will a1lways love you and protect you. I'll never leave you out of my sight again." Then he kissed her again but this time more passionately. Nothing mattered anymore. It didn't matter what've happened with Gabriel, it didn't matter that Santiago and Renata have died. The only thing that mattered was that they loved each other and that nothing was standing between them. They were and still are just two people in love.

…

But Jane and Felix aren't the only one in love. After Vivian's death Alec was devastated. There was no reason for him living. Alec even tried asking Aro to kill him but of course his master didn't even want to hear it. He was too precious, plus the Volturi couldn't bare another loss. Then Alec became literally a walking corpse. He didn't talk, he didn't eat. All he did was lying on his bed during the day and watching the stars during the night. But everything changed when Corin interfered. She had asked Chelsea to stop controlling her love for Alec so that she could deal with it herself. One night when Alec was out, watching the stars, she just lied next to him and they watched the stars in silence. After few hours she whispered:

"I want you to know that if you want to talk or just watch the stars I'm here for you. I'll always be." After that she stood up and left leaving Alec alone, watching the stars, frozen like a statue. She came back the next night and next night and the night after that. She didn't push him like the others. She didn't tell him that is time to get over Vivian. And just like that Alec cracked. It was one week from the night when Corin had first joined him. They were watching the stars when he looked her in the eye.

"Thank you," he whispered. It was the first time he talked since they've came back in Voltera. "Thank you, Corin for just being with me and not pushing me like the others. I…I'm just feeling so empty. Nothing makes sense anymore, which is stupid because before I met her everything was completely fine but now… it just hurts too much Corin." He looked like if he could he would cry. Corin lifted her hand and pressed it against his chick. With the other one she closed his eyes, eyes filled with sorrow and anger.

"I understand Alec. I understand," she said

"No you don't. You..," Alec whispered but he was interrupted.

"But I do Alec, I do. I know what it is your love, your reason for living not being with you. And I know that you're feeling alone and empty but I also know that with time everything is going to be fine." Corin still had her hand on Alec's chick but he didn't do anything to remove it.

"I'm sorry Corin. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I've been such a jackass to you lately but here you are listening to me and comforting me. I don't deserve you"

"Alec, Alec, Alec. Stop it ok? Lets just not talk about it. How about we hang out together, talk and stuff and don't let our past destroy our friendship. How does this sound to you?

"It sounds just fine." After this they were inseparable. With Corin's help Alec turned back to normal. A part of him still grieved about Vivian's death but the bigger part was thinking of Corin. They were best friends, always shearing with each other, never keeping secrets. They had so much fun together and one day Alec found himself thinking of her all the time. She couldn't get out of his mind. He thought of her smile, her beautiful smile and her lips, her soft red lips. He thought of her hands and how they touched him. And just like that Alec found out that his feelings for Corin have been changed. It wasn't exactly love but with time…it could easily be. Right now he is planning on telling her that. Corin is watching the stars and Alec joins her. They talk all night. They talk about their feelings, about their past, about eternity.

…

Alec and Corin are so busy with themselves that they don't even notice that they have company. Hidden in the dark, the newest member of the Volturi coven is watching the two lovebirds. After Vladimir's death Stefan isn't very much fun to be around. He joined the Volturi because his brother would do the same. He would want to rule again. So Stefan accepted Didyme's offer. Didyme…she is the only one who he actually likes here. She's a good person and he is always happy around her. He is watching Alec and Corin and he feels more alone than ever. He used to have a person to talk like that too. He used to have Vladimir but now…he has no one.

…

What would you do if after all these years you thought the love of your life is dead, you found out she/he is actually alive? It took some time for Marcus to trust Didyme again but in the end they were the lovebirds they've once been. At first they couldn't even talk to each other but one night, one magical night something happened and the long lost love between them burned with new found fire. Now, when he has a reason for living, Marcus isn't an empty man anymore. He is full of life. He spends all his time with Didyme. You'd rarely see them in the Volturi castle because they are always out, walking, holding hands and talking of what have happened while they were apart. You can see them even now. They're walking along Voltera's streets, laughing, holding hands, kissing from time to time, being in love.

…

The Volturi are not only the most powerful vamps in the world. They are also a family. Volturi are not always the bad guys. They have feelings. They mourn, they love, they envy. What keeps them strong is that they're ready to give their lives for each other. It's not all super strength and powers. They have a connection that will keep them together for eternity.

**The**

**End**

**Reviews make us really, really happy :D**


End file.
